Pinched Nerve
by SorasKey
Summary: One look at Barry's pained expression wiped the smile off her face and she rushed to Barry's side. Her hands swatted where Barry's hand rested on his shoulder and she began searching for what was bothering him. "Where does it hurt?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Flash_ (2014) in any way.

* * *

Barry rotated his right arm in an attempt to alleviate the pressure that had gathered between his shoulder blades. Caitlin was taking longer than usual to clean her medical equipment and he was was growing restless. It had already been an hour and he had long ago run out of activities to keep himself amused.

He let out a low groan as his arm rotated the third time, feeling a pinching sensation in the joint.

Caitlin whipped around at the sound, a surprised look on her face. She could have sworn Barry had left hours ago with Cisco when the latter offered for anyone to join him at Big Belly Burger for dinner. While she tried to limit her caloric intake, Barry didn't have that worry and it was rare that he would turn down that opportunity.

"Barry, you scared me." One look at Barry's pained expression wiped the smile off her face as she rushed to his side. Her hands swatted where Barry's hand rested on his opposite shoulder, searching for what was bothering him. "Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore, that's all." Normally Caitlin would have let his speed healing handle the issue, but she couldn't ignore the pained look in Barry's eyes. They hadn't had a metahuman incident in a few weeks and she couldn't allow the Flash to be out of commission when one was bound to surface. She ignored the fact that it was actually _Barry Allen's_ discomfort that had her snap into action.

"Barry, lay down for a minute. Have you been stretching regularly? How much water have you drank today? I told Cisco not to push you on the speed track—"

"Cait, seriously, I'm fine. Just finish up and I can take you home." Barry interrupted. Caitlin shot him an icy glare. "Okay, okay, just for a minute." He eased himself onto the table he had been leaning against, afraid of what an annoyed Caitlin would do to him.

Several minutes passed by as Caitlin examined Barry's torso before she came to a conclusion.

"You just pinched a nerve, thantkfully nothing serious, but I told you not to overdo it." Caitlin diagnosed, a stern look on her face. "I'm prescribing you a night of relaxation and a hot bath." She smirked, happy to have found the issue and a solution so easily.

"See, I told you it wasn't a big deal!" Barry moved to jump off of the table, but Caitlin's hand on his chest brought him to a stop. "What?"

"Barry, I'm serious. This may not seem like a big deal to you, but you need to stay in optimal health. Your job is to save Central City and as your personal physician mine is to save you. So I'm going to take you home and make sure you take it easy. Okay?" Before he could so much as nod, Caitlin was already half way across the room, gathering her coat and bag.

Barry shook his head, a grin on his face, before following Caitlin out to her car.

* * *

Caitlin unlocked the door and stood to the side to allow Barry to enter his apartment.

"Go ahead and put something comfortable on and I'll start dinner."

"You really don't need to stay. I'm not even hurt."

"Barry, please just listen to me for once. I want to stay, so I'm going to stay. Besides, I could use a relaxing night in too." Barry was used to Caitlin commandeering his apartment at least once a week so it was no surprise how she immediately made herself at home. Caitlin went over to the kitchen, leaving Barry to do as she said.

"Cait?" Barry called from his room ten minutes later.

"Yes?" Caitlin responded as she stirred the sauce she started heating up.

"I'm probably going to regret asking, but I could use a hand."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Be right there!" She set the wooden spoon down and wiped her hands before heading to Barry's room down the hall. The sight to greet her was not one she was going to soon forget. Barry was standing in the center of his room, joggers hanging low on his hips, arms trapped in a long-sleeved t-shirt above his head. Caitlin couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"No really, Dr. Snow, keep laughing. I'll wait." Barry panned.

"Hold on." Caitlin walked over to Barry and began loosening the material around his arms, careful to not bend his sore shoulder any more than it already was.

Barry's head popped out of the top of his shirt, his hair now a complete mess. "Thanks. I figured it would be better to just ask for help instead of having you set a dislocated shoulder."

"Hmm, smart man." Caitlin raised her hand to attempt to fix Barry's mussed hair. He couldn't help but place his hands on her waist as she did so. The contact brought Caitlin half a step closer to the scarlet speedster. The mood in the room quickly shifted as their gazes locked. It was as if the tension building between them for weeks was coming to the surface and was seconds from spilling over.

"Thanks for coming over, Cait." Barry's voice dropped an octave as he spoke. His head mirrored the tone of his voice, lowering towards Caitlin's. Their eyes both glanced at one another's lips in the pause before Caitlin spoke.

"Of course, Barry." Caitlin murmured as she titled her head up to meet Barry's in a gentle kiss. She smiled against his lips. She didn't realize just how long she had been waiting to do that. "I couldn't keep that in any longer."

"I'm glad you didn't." Barry laughed, resting his forehead against hers.

Caitlin placed another kiss on Barry's lips before turning back to the door. "C'mon, Barry. You're not getting out of helping me with dinner."

She knew they had a lot to discuss, but for the moment she was going to get her relaxing night in with Barry Allen.

* * *

Wow, I haven't written anything in _years_. But I've recently gotten way too into _The Flash_ and I have no one to discuss it with. In my attempt to feed the beast that is my obsession with this show (and Snowbarry), I had to write this. It's not much, but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Flash_ (2014) in any way.

* * *

For the past several months Caitlin had taken it upon herself to give Barry a night off at least once a month. It hadn't been an easy task to coordinate a night for just the two of them between metahuman attacks, but somehow Caitlin managed. Barry couldn't thank her enough for doing so.

"Let's order first so that our food is here for when we're done with our bath." Caitlin said while pondering over her stack of takeout menus, her lower lip caught between her teeth. Her pensive expression didn't quell the heat in Barry's eyes, just the thought of a shared bath got him excited. "Barry!" Caitlin's sudden outburst brought him back to the present where his vibrations were wearing into her living room floor.

"Sorry, Cait." Barry rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish grin taking over his face. "I'll go start the water."

"Thanks, babe." Caitlin muttered as she dialed Barry's favorite Thai restaurant. She loved the man, but sometimes a girl had to put her security deposit first, especially if that man was the Flash and frequently brought his work home.

After she hung up, Caitlin made her way to her bathroom, dropping articles of clothing as she went. Nights like these were as much for her as they were for Barry.

"Hey." Caitlin murmured as she leaned against the doorframe in only her lacy underwear. She watched as a half naked Barry tested the temperature of the bathtub.

"Hey." Barry's voice lowered as he took in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend. The thought that she had been wearing that all day sent a new sensation of pleasure down his spine. "Ready?" He held out a hand and brought Caitlin into his arms. He gently kissed the side of her mouth and slowly unhooked her bra, pushing the straps down her arms. The feel of Caitlin's naked chest against his own made him feel powerful, like it was only the two of them in the world and their only responsibility was to truly feel each other.

"Seems like you are." Was her cheeky reply as she pressed closer to him, grinding her hips against his. The feel of Barry pressed into her lower stomach sent chills through her body and she leaned up on her tiptoes to better align their bodies. The resulting kiss was passionate and slow, something the scarlet speedster learned to perfect when it came to Caitlin.

The pair discarded their remaining clothing and lowered themselves into the bathtub, Caitlin resting against Barry's chest.

Barry began to wash Caitlin's back and pressed soft kisses onto each patch of skin as he went. Caitlin let out a pleased moan and reached a hand behind her to place on Barry's shoulder as he continued his ministrations.

"Mmmm, Barry." Caitlin exhaled. Satisfied with his work, Barry shifted his concentration from her back to her arms, entangling their fingers as he reached the ends. Caitlin wrapped their arms around her body, allowing Barry to place kisses on her shoulder and his hands to roam her chest. Barry's hands soon traveled down to rub gentle circles on her thighs before reaching his goal between her long legs. Barry's actions caused Caitlin to her arch her back against his chest.

Long fingers teased her entrance before returning to rub circles on her clit. Caitlin's foot hooked around Barry's ankle beneath the water as her hands rested on her chest. Her breathy moans signaled to Barry that he was hitting the right spot and he was not going to stop until Caitlin was satisfied.

"Barry." Caitlin pulled his other hand to her breast and placed both of hers behind her on Barry's neck. She could feel the line of goosebumps forming there. He continued to place open mouth kisses on her neck. He smiled into the crook of her neck when he could feel that she was close.

It didn't take long for her to let out a final breathy moan and turn around in the small tub. She leaned back on his thighs and straddled his waist.

The squeaking of the tub and splashing of the water caused the young couple to laugh.

"Sorry." Caitlin smiled into a kiss she placed on Barry's lips.

"Don't apologize." Barry smiled back before pressing his tongue into Caitlin's eager mouth.

Caitlin made quick work of dragging a wash cloth across Barry's lithe frame. She honestly didn't know why they bothered to actually bathe while there were much more relaxing things they could do.

She remembered one of the early months when she had hurried a sore Barry Allen into her bathtub. Her eyes didn't leave his as she gently washed away the stress from the day. Even though she had seen him naked plenty of times before—it came with being his personal physician—she couldn't help but blush as he explained that he didn't mind if she actually looked at what she was doing. It wasn't until after the pair had started being intimate that Caitlin joined him in the bathtub and Barry wondered why they hadn't been doing that the entire time. He had never felt so at peace and fulfilled with Caitlin Snow in his arms.

Caitlin soon dropped the washcloth into the warm water and brought herself closer to Barry, if that was even possible. She pressed open mouth kisses along his jawline and ran a hand down his chest, tracing a constellation between his freckles. She could feel him vibrating beneath her touch.

"Please."

Caitlin smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." With that Caitlin brought herself down on Barry, their hips pushed into each other and immediately found a rhythm that wouldn't send too much water onto the floor.

"Oh god, Caitlin." Each time they came together was like the first, it was like being struck by lightning. Barry liked to make that joke often meanwhile Caitlin would roll her eyes and remind him of the coma he was in when that actually happened.

It was Caitlin who touched the stars first and slumped against Barry's chest. He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her hair until she came down off her high and was able to reciprocate his gentle thrusts. When Barry came it was like the world stopped and sped up at the same time. Caitlin would often joke that this must be what the Speedforce felt like. Barry would chuckle and kiss her.

As Barry's breathing began to even out and Caitlin sat with her head curled under his chin and her arms slung around his shoulders he couldn't help but think of how thankful he was for this wonderful woman. She wasn't just his doctor or reluctant colleague anymore. No, now they were lovers—partners—as they worked together to keep their city, and each other, safe.

The sound of Caitlin's doorbell ringing through the apartment woke the two from their moment of bliss.

"Shit, food's here already." Caitlin immediately jumped up and began to wrap a towel around herself. Because no matter how much Barry Allen could unwind Caitlin Snow, she was still Caitlin Snow.

"Not so fast, Dr. Snow." Barry teased and in seconds he was troweled off and standing in front of her dressed in his usual joggers and S.T.A.R. Labs crewneck.

"Show off." Caitlin rolled her eyes and raised up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Barry's mouth. "Just for that, you're paying."

Barry grinned and exited the bathroom to retrieve their food.

* * *

That night after they had devoured their food and burned through a few episodes on their Netflix queue they lay tangled together, wrapped in Caitlin's sheets. Barry absentmindedly traced circles on Caitlin's waist as she exhaled small breaths on his neck.

"Barry?" Caitlin moved to rest her chin on Barry's chest and looked up into his green eyes.

"Yeah?" Barry gazed back down into her brown ones.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cait."

* * *

I wasn't originally planning on continuing this story but after receiving such kind reviews and positive feedback I decided to go for it! I have also noticed a huge amount of hate towards Snowbarry and negative comments made from Snowbarry fans against Westallen shippers and decided that the best way to share my opinion would be to spread positive vibes in my own ship. (Let's be honest, Westallen is endgame and Candice Patton as Iris is pure fire. Much love to you, girl!) We all come here to live out our own ships in peace so let's just leave each other be and ship on.

Also, that was my first attempt at smut so I hope it wasn't completely terrible! Snowbarry was definitely lacking rated M stories so consider this my attempt to remedy that. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _The_ _Flash_ (2014) in any way.

* * *

" _Ow!_ Baby, you can't keep doing this." Barry rubbed his aching back. He had been looking forward to this night for what seemed like months. He and Caitlin had tried to carry on their monthly tradition of relaxing nights in but the past couple of years had seen a lot of change in the Allen household. "You're going to give daddy a hernia."

"Bar, I don't think Nora knows that word yet. Just say 'backache.'" Caitlin laughed as she entered the room. Her husband of three years was hunched over, one arm on his back and the other held out to keep a rambunctious one-and-a-half year-old from throwing his back further out of place.

"You're hilarious, Dr. Snow." Barry deadpanned and scooped up his giggling daughter despite his back pain. Caitlin smirked. She knew it wouldn't take much to turn her superhero husband into putty in her baby's tiny hands.

"You really should be careful though. I may have discharged you from the lab earlier but I still know when you're in pain." Caitlin placed a comforting hand on the side of Barry's face and a kiss on his cheek. "Come here, sweet pea. It's about time we got you ready for bed." She took her smiling daughter from Barry's arms and held her close as she carried her up the stairs. "If you don't mind taking a bath by yourself tonight, I'll meet you in our bedroom in an hour." Caitlin's voice carried down the stairs.

Barry couldn't refuse an offer like that.

* * *

"Did she go down easily?" Barry asked. He emerged from the master bathroom with a towel draped low on his narrow hips.

"As easily as she's gone down the past few weeks. I treasure every moment with that little girl but sometimes I just need her to cooperate so I can spend time with my husband." Caitlin exhaled heavily, raising a hand to rub circles on her forehead.

"She's stubborn, just like her mom."

"Ha ha." Barry brought her hands away from her face, kissing the tension between her eyes.

"Remember the first time you brought me back to my old apartment and forced me to take a night off?" Barry smiled. He settled his forehead against his wife's.

"How could I forget? That was the first time we kissed."

"I believe you kissed me." That earned a light swat to his arm. "Hey! I thought these nights were _for_ me, not _against_ me!"

"Come on, babe, you know these nights are just as much for me as they are for you." Her hands followed a natural path down his face to rest on his chest.

Barry's grin didn't leave his face as he slowly removed the straps of Caitlin's neglige from her shoulders. Without anything to hold it up, it pooled at her feet and left nothing to obstruct Barry's view of his gorgeous partner.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Cait?" He murmured, his lips traced down her jaw and across her collarbone.

As their kiss deepened, Barry lifted Caitlin so she could wrap her long legs around his waist. His towel was soon left forgotten on the floor as the pair made their way to their large bed.

No sooner had Caitlin's head hit the pillows, Barry's head moved down her body and left a trail of hot kisses in his wake.

"Bar, you don't need to tonight—" If Caitlin was being honest she couldn't remember the last time he had done this for her and that thought scared the hell out of her. Were they that out of touch with each other? It was rare the pair had time for each other in this way anymore before Nora would demand their attention.

"Seriously, Cait?" Barry looked up from his place between her legs. His arched eyebrow and kind eyes simultaneously stopped Caitlin from denying him any further and reassured her for ever thinking they were losing their connection.

"Okay, if you really want to then." She smiled, allowing her arms to give out beneath her. Barry took a moment to laugh at Caitlin's antics and leaned up to place a kiss on her lips before returning to his previous task.

Caitlin's breathy moans soon reached their peak before evening out as she came down from her high. Barry placed one last kiss on her thigh before crawling up her body to run his fingers through her long hair.

"Lean back, babe. I think it's time I took care of my loving husband." Caitlin eagerly returned the favor, grateful for the uninterrupted time to enjoy one another and reignite their spark.

It didn't take long for Barry to gently nudge Caitlin away from her position just to bring her back in beneath his lithe frame. He brought one of her legs up to rest under his arm as he rocked his hips. His subtle vibrations were already pulling Caitlin close to the edge for the second time that night. The couple moved in synchronicity, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Soon their bodies began thrusting at a faster rate and both fell over the edge together.

"That has to be some kind of record." Caitlin gasped, her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

"God, I love you." Barry laughed, placing a lazy kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." Caitlin murmured as she played with the short hairs on the back of Barry's neck.

The noise of a crying baby girl interrupted their moment of relaxation.

"Right on cue." Barry mumbled. He pressed a final kiss on Caitlin's forehead knowing this part of the evening was coming to a screeching halt.

Barry used his speed to be dressed in his usual joggers and t-shirt, standing beside his daughter's crib in seconds. A few minutes later Caitlin joined the father-daughter pair in the nursery. She was always amazed at how quickly Barry could get Nora back to sleep and fall asleep himself. No matter how hard she tried, there was something about Barry's arms that could not be duplicated. She couldn't blame Nora, there was nothing like Barry Allen's arms to fall asleep in. Caitlin smiled and joined the pair. She carefully balanced on the arm of the chair Barry rested on, leaning her head down to rest atop Barry's as she wrapped her arms around the two most important people in her life.

Caitlin may hate to see Barry in pain and often give him a hard time for not always taking care of himself but she had to give credit to the scarlet speedster. If it wasn't for that first pinched nerve who knows how long it would have taken for them to get here—she knew in her heart it wasn't an _if_ , but a _when_. He may drive her crazy and Nora may add a whole new level of anxiety to her life but she wouldn't have it any other way. This was where she belonged, enjoying relaxing nights in with her perfect little family.

* * *

It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago I wrote my first piece of fanfiction in five years. It's even harder to believe that that little oneshot turned into over 3,000 words. I cannot thank all of you enough for the support and reminding me how much I loved to escape into my own little world in this way!

I hope you enjoyed the way I brought us back to the beginning with subtle nods to the previous two entries. It was my goal with this final installment to add to the fluff (and smut) that I had originally created in this Snowbarry universe.

I'd like to leave you with this thought: if you have Snowbarry in your heart, write! Even if you don't consider yourself much of a writer (I sure as hell don't), just do it ( _Nike_ )! I would love to see this fandom grow. Thanks!

 _Happy holidays!_


End file.
